Cordelia (dragon)
Cordelia was a huge male dragon that befriended the vampire, Angel. Biography In 2004, this dragon was part of the demon army sent by the Senior Partners to kill Team Angel after the slaughter of the Circle of the Black Thorn. Angel himself expressed his desire to slay him, but very early on in the fight he realized that the dragon was an innocent duped into fighting on the wrong side, like Angel and his teammates had been. After L.A. was transported to a Hell dimension, the dragon discovered a badly wounded, and now human, Angel, and carried him to the ruins of the Wolfram & Hart building. While going through neo-primitive rituals to heal his injuries, Angel dealt with the pain by speaking to an imaginary Cordelia Chase, and the dragon, assuming Angel was talking to him, came to believe that Cordelia was its name. His most notable fight was a direct confrontation with Illyria, with the dragon seeming to have the upper hand against the unbalanced and still relatively weak Old One, although she seemed unimpressed by the battle herself. He also followed Angel to Silver Lake, and while Lorne and Angel talked, he was seen flying over the area. As Angel readied for his battle against the Demon Lords' champions, Cordelia airlifted him to the arena. In order to prevent it from interfering, it was pinned to the ground by chains. But when Team Angel returned, Groo broke the chains, and the dragon tackled the demon T-Rex. After Gwen betrayed Angel's group, she blasted Cordelia, knocking the dragon into the sea. As she tried to convince Connor to back down, however, an enraged Cordelia returned, seemingly uninjured, and loomed over Gwen. The battle between them continued until the Senior Partners' larger army of many more dragons descended upon the scene, snatching Cordelia in their talons and teeth. Cordelia was later seen lying dead on the streets of Los Angeles. He had since been resurrected by the Senior Partners' intervention when they reverted time back to the battle following the elimination of the Circle of the Black Thorn, helping Angel to save Charles Gunn from being sired. However, Angel has since left Cordelia in the Groosalugg's care in order to allow himself to more effectively operate undercover without the publicity he would otherwise attract following his rescue of the entirety of Los Angeles. Gallery File:AngelDragon.jpg|Angel riding the dragon. File:Cordelia.dragon.2.JPG|Cordelia Behind the Scenes *The dragon's name was initially unrevealed, but when Angel whispered it to Connor, his son's reaction suggests it is weird. It was revealed to be named "Cordelia" in Angel: After the Fall #12. *When battling the demonic T-Rex, Angel asked it if it happens to be "An innocent dupe tricked into working for an evil overlord". Contrary to his dragon, the T-Rex responded in the negative. *Groosalugg's flying horse was also named Cordelia. Appearances *"Not Fade Away" *''Spike: After the Fall, Part One'' *''Spike: After the Fall, Part Two'' *''After the Fall, Part One'' *''After the Fall, Part Two'' *''After the Fall, Part Three'' *''After the Fall, Part Four'' *''After the Fall, Part Five'' *''After the Fall, Part Six'' *''After the Fall, Part Eight'' *''After the Fall, Part Nine'' *''After the Fall, Part Ten'' *''After the Fall, Part Eleven'' *''After the Fall, Part Twelve'' *''After the Fall, Part Thirteen'' *''After the Fall, Part Fourteen'' *''After the Fall, Part Sixteen'' *''After the Fall - Epilogue'' *''Drusilla, Part Two'' (non-canon) *''Lorne: The Music of the Spheres(canonicity unknown) *What Happens in Vegas, Slays in Vegas'' *''Everybody Loves Spike'' *''You Haven't Changed A Bit'' Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel Category:Wolfram & Hart employees Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Interdimensional beings Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Resurrected individuals